fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Othrys Arc: Meeting of the Gods
---- Gundahar issued a meeting, in Othrys, for the Cardinal's, Titan's, and Centurion's to meet in the main hall. Gundahar was sitting at Cronus' regular spot, feeling pretty confident about himself, since Cronus wouldn't be there, Gundahar had to take the reigns, he sighed, wondering if he's earned the respect of everyone there yet... "I can't think about it yet... It'll stress me out..." Gundahar told himself, he probably already knew the answer, some of the Cardinal's didn't like him at all, being almost the closest to Cronus, but him being a Centurion... He hears the footsteps of some people, so he sat down, making himself look big, a knot in his stomach. Hyperion was the first to arrive. "Hey Gundy, I wouldn't reccomend sitting in master Cronus' chair. I wouldn't mind, but some people might get the wrong idea." Just as Hyperion finished his statement, Rhea, the Western Cardinal, rounded the corner into the room. Her face filled with anger as she spied Gundahar sitting in their leaders chair. With a swipe of her hand she sent a stream of sand towards the Centurion and encased him in a cocoon, lifting the sand up into the air. "YOU VILE MAGGOT!" She shouted with a fierce anger coursing through her blood. "What makes you think you have the right to sit in the chair of Cronus! You are nothing but a lowly Centurion that is no better than the dirt I walk on! You are lucky that we need pathetic pawns to send first into battle, or I would dispose of you here myself! What revolting disrespect!" With a swipe of her hand she sent the sand cocoon, with Gundahar inside, slamming into a chair at the opposite end of the table. Taking her spot near the head of the table, she greets Hyperion with a kind smile, quite opposite of her outburst just a few minutes ago. Hyperion gave Gundahar a small apologetic look and sat in his seat next to Cronus's chair. Gundahar shrugged off her attack, getting back up, walking to the chair, dusting it off. "I knew it..." he told him, repeating it over and over again, sitting upon the chair again. "I had permission..." he told her, holding back his tears. He will remain quiet, until everyone arrives. Ignoring the rackus, Renzo walked in the room I need a rather slow pace. He raises his hand to greets Rhea and Hyperion, ignoring Gundahar "Hi, nice to meet you... I guess." Taking a seat somewhere in the middle, he take a look around and asked "So.. We're waiting for the others, huh?" Floating into the area, Solomon taking a seat then yawning "Hello everyone... Nice day is it not?" Solomon yawned and closed his eyes waiting for everyone to arrive. Still irked, more by the fact that Cronus would give a Centurion permission to sit in his chair, cast a side glance at Gundahar as she whispered under her breath, "I'll still don't like you, ya sissy..." She then addressed the other members of othrys entering the room. "Why is it there are still so many of you missing?! Do people not understand the importance of a meeting... Tsch. I would not stand for this if any of you were in my regime..." "Please calm down Rhea-san." Hyouka said having seemingly appeared out of nowhere and sitting in his seat near the head of the table, befitting his position as a Cardinal. He then turned towards Gundahar. "Gundahar-san too, you should be careful not to create tension and such a ruckus. If we were to allow this to continue, it'd possibly become our undoing in the future." Hyouka said this as he didn't want there to be any fighting and he tried to diffuse the situation and calm both parties down. "As for why there aren't many of us here at the moment, it's not that everyone's late, we're just early, we still have 10 minutes until it starts." Gundahar got up, from his seat and silence. Clearly annoyed by Rhea's actions. "I was the one who called this meeting into place, I didn't know you valued my meetings as much as Cronus'." He glanced to Hyouka, putting a finger up to his mouth, clearly shushing him. "Now, I am sitting in Cronus' chair, therefore, you treat me with the respect you treat him, am I clear?" Gundahar stated to them, bluntly. With the patience he could muster, he ignored what Rhea said about him. Trying not to lose his cool. "We all will wait, and there will be no more fighting." Gundahar smirked, hiding it, not to enrage anyone. "Please excuse me, but I believe we should only respect those who've earned that respect." Hyouka calmly said in response." At this moment, I haven't seen or heard anything from you that I feel would earn that respect." He said this to state his beliefs. He respected Cronus but he didn't respect this new person. At most, he was neutral towards him. "I must agree with Hyouka. Don't think of yourself as high and mighty, you arrogant twit. Remember your place. Borrowed power, is not power at all." Rhea says with a smirk. A sudden brisk, bone-chilling breeze swept through the area, sending shivers along even the spines of the Cardinals. The sound of heels clacking and echoing on tile slowly got louder and louder, until the main doors creaked open, revealing a Titan of War, Eleanor Valentine, also known as the Goddess of a Thousand Winters for her incredible skills with her Ice-based Magics. Accompanying the sounds of her heels echoing eerily was the constant clanking of chains. She had a hold of two chains in each hand, all of which were linked to collars around the necks of beaten, scarred men that were practically naked, bar small loincloths over their groins and buttocks. They were acting like dogs, panting and sniffing the ground as they walked along, growling at each other, even attempting to mate with each other, until Eleanor cracked the chains like bullwhips, lashing them with the metal extensions and sending them onto their stomachs on the floor as they all yelped in pain. "Knock it off.", she warned her human pets as they eventually stopped a few metres short of the others present. Electronic particles began to quickly drift into the room. Within a few short seconds billions of particles began to merge together molding the shape of a being. This being was quite clear of being a human, not just any human, it was none other than Ninigi one of the many Centurion within Othrys. As his body became visible, he leaned his leg against the wall allowing his back to sit up against it. "You shouldn't call someone weak just because of their rank. If you haven't squared off against someone you're calling weak, then you shouldn't underestimate. Furthermore that isn't the way a lady should even be talking." Ninigi placed his chin into his chest and closed his eyes. "If you're going to continue to call us, Centurion, weak then I will gladly volunteer to prove if you're right or wrong." A scaly skinned man, and a blonde man in white walked in. The former was wearing a gas mask. "I told we'd be late," said Herald. "But we're not late," responded Blaine. "We're right on time. I'm sure you don't want me to take this mask off." "No, no, that's ok." Right behind them, Darius Xerxes rode in on his steed Hævateinn. He suddenly he stopped. He dismounted his steed and sat down in his chair. "Where's master Cronus?" "He won't be coming. He's preparing." Gundahar stated. "Now, everyone calm down, we don't need any problems." Gundahar looked around at everyone, waving to Blaine. "Are we almost all here?" Gundahar asked everyone. "Now, if there's any statements you want to say to me now's the time to say it." Gundahar said, looking around. "Psh I have not interesting in fighting someone who is allied with the same nation I call my home, Ninigi. I just dont see why Cronus chose Gundahar of all people to run this meeting...Us Cardinals are more than capable of doing such a thing." Rhea takes a deep breath while cracking her knuckles. "I am just tense I guess, I've been aching to fight some Ishgar mages!" "What is this meeting about anyway?" Renzo asked randomly out of nowhere, hopefully not interrupting anyone. He said in a bored tone, leaning back on his seat, looking up at the ceiling "Might as well explain it now while the others are heading this way.." Even though this is the first time he met all of these people, he doesn't feel nervous whatsoever and acts casually. a gust of wind blew in the room as Chi Yagami appeared in her usual seat twiddling her thumbs. "hmm why was this meeiting called i was busy plotting things and creating fun for later" She said smiling a little. She seemed to cause all the winds in the room to rustle everything in the room slightly. "oops sorry" she said sarcastically. Gundahar sighed. "Cronus chose me, because he trusts me. That's all." Gundahar simply stated. He sat down in the chair, smiling. "Now! Does anyone have... Any cake? Because before I start, I should nom on some yummy carrot cake..." Gundahar said, a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. It's obvious, to someone who knows him, that he is stalling. Hyperion sighed at his sibling student. He knew he was just stalling, so in the blink of an eye he retired cake for Gundahar. "Jeez dude, don't you want them to give you a vote of confidence." A strong force of wind suddenly aims straight for Gundahar. This wind had the force to normally trip people but Chi had made it slightly stronger for her amusement. "Gundahar you should have bought a better cake next time" she said smirking. Before the cake could hit the ground, Hyperion quickly caught it, and gave it back to Gundahar. He pointed a finger gun at Chi, and tauntingly made a shooting motion. Gundahar jumped at Hyperion, wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him, he embraces Hyperion, and they spin a few times, in the middle of the spin, Gundahar smiled. "Thankies, Hypa-Chan!" after that, he looked at Chi, the room starts to lose it's brightness, as the weight of Gundahar's aura began to weigh on them, his aura was dark, cold, and murderous. His shadow began to rise off the ground, as it began to mold around him. "You ever do that again, I will kill you myself. I will rip out your heart, and make the most beautiful cake~" Gundahar's voice sent shivers to all, even the Cardinal's, after that little moment, he sat in his chair, with a cute smile on his face. "Sowwy everyone~!" Gundahar giggled at them. Choosing to not acknowledge what was happening before him, Ninigi maintained his cool and calm posture on the wall. The shivers that everyone would feel had no effect on him at all. Nearly the entirety of Ninigi's body was made of lightning, meaning he'd be feeling constant vibrations none stop. Virtually he was numb to whatever Gundahar had done. Clearing his throat he opened one of his eyes. Unlike everyone else that sat down at the table, Ninigi stayed in his position. "I say we start with this meeting, before it starts conflicting with people's schedules." "Not yet," said Hyperion, "Ashura is still missing. He's one of our Cardinals as well." "Meh, you don't scare me gundahar not at all so stop with the show of power, I've seen stronger in mere wolves" Chi said as suddenly a man appeared out of the darkness behind her. "Oh well, seems the newly appointed Titan had decided to show up." Chi didn't seem to be effected by the emmense amount of magic power displayed. "Hmph, be quiet Chi, you know, I do not prefer your mind games." Marekō said leaning on the wall behind Chi. "I was just talking to Ashura before i arrived he said he is not coming so start the meeting." Marekō seemed to be leeking his darkness on purpose. His mask was on as well for some reason. Gundahar looked to Hyperion, seeing if it was time, Gundahar was pretty pissed off, the amount of disrespect he has gotten from the others, and the cake incident, didn't make him too happy. "Alright, Marekō, sit down please, and we shall get started!" Gundahar laughed again. "Maximum Defense Seal: Hathor Mirror!" Suddenly a series of seals appeared around the room. "If anyone steps out of line, I'll blast you with my Light Magic. Now I must admit, I myself am not sure why Gundahar was chosen to head this meeting, but we must adhere to our master's wishes." Gundahar got up, stretching. "Now! Thankies for coming all! I, Gundahar, am in charge of the battle plans and such of this fine group of people! And the first order of business, is how to seperate the stronger members of Dragon Gunfire, from the weaker members." Gundahar twirled, disappearing in mid-twirl, reappearing at the other side of the room a second later, finishing the twirl. "If you got an idea, tell away!" "I'm sure Mareko the loudmouth has some ideas," said Darius, "he was once a member of Dragon Gunfire after all." "Hmph I don't really care for them but Seraph is my opponent to face I don't care whoever takes who else I'm leaving now" suddenly he vanished into the room's Darkness. "Hehe he doesn't seem to respect anyone I wonder why he wants to face Seraph though oh well personally I want to take out Theia, the light Dragon Slayer of Dragon Gunfire." Chi says twiddling her thumbs She then looks at Hyperion and Spits her tongue out at him. "I have no preference on who I fight. I will bury them beneath the earth, no matter who they are." Rhea says, bored already with the meeting. Chi suddenly teleportation onto Rhea's shoulders. "Uh huh I'm bored as well but I'm dealing with my boredom by annoying people you should try it sometime Rhea" Chi says messing with Rhea's hair. "You better stop messing with my hair Squirrel, before I make you." Rhea said, turning to give a death look to Chi. "And I find no amusement in annoying people, it is a waste of energy." "Hmm I guess I'll stop the only thing that is more fun then annoying people is torturing them in battle anyway." She says sadistically smiling. Gundahar appeared behind Chi, with a flick of his finger, his shadow rises, wrapping a tendril around her, she's picked up, and gently placed back into her seat. After that Gundahar sighed. "I guess if this is the way we have meetings, I'll just tell Cronus that you guys wouldn't comply, I wonder what he'd do, probably come in here, and beat you guys. I mean, I'm doing this on his behalf, because he's busy and if I go to bother him, about the Centurions, Titans, and Cardinals not cooperating, he'll surely be upset, if not angry, and if not that! Then furious!" Gundahar scanned the room. "Fighting amoungst ourselves, are we not children?!" Gundahar had his voice raised, clearly annoyed with all this... Chaos. Gundahar huffed. "Should I go tell Cronus now? Is that what you all want? For him to be furious with you?! This meeting is on his behalf! NOW ACT LIKE THE MILITARY PERSONNEL YOU ARE!!" Gundahar slammed him fist into a wall, shaking the entire building, the wall itself cracked, from where he hit, to the ceiling, and to the floor. "We are NOT children! We are the pillars of Othrys! We are the heart and soul of this country! What would Cronus say if he saw us acting like this?! He would not be impressed, and all you guys want, is for him to be impressed with us!" Gundahar looked at the seals around the room. "Hypa-Chan, on my command, if I deem it fit, you blast the person I think is lacking in their proper stature. Alright?" Gundahar smiled at Hyperion, then slowly trotted to his chair, plopping himself down on it. His shadow still risen, tendrils floating around. "Now, we start this meeting for real, who has an idea, I do not care if the idea is stupid or not, I just want your peoples' ideas." said Gundahar, trying to make this as pain-free as he could muster. Solomon opened his eyes ever so slightly, "I've an idea, divide and conquer, separate the guild master and his more stronger allies take them out and the rest should follow." Solomon offered a simple idea not really offering any elaboration on how this would be achieved though. Gundahar nodded his head, with a giggle, his shadow rose him from his chair. "I like that idea, the Guild Master wouldn't be able to survive, if he's away from his Guild... If the rest of the stronger mages attempts to come to his rescue, it'll be up to the Cardinals to take care of the S-Ranked mages, the Titan's will take anything lower than that, with the Centurions backing them up, I, however, will be with Cronus. I will have the job of protecting him, from... Scum~" Gundahar giggled again, this time it turns into a chuckle, then into a small laugh, building into a manical laugh, he stops himself, at his little outburst. "I-I'm sowwy about dat..." Gundahar said, a small blush rolling across his face. The air in the room got bitter cold to the point that people were able to see their breaths. "How dare you.", Eleanor spoke out, "How insulting! Assuming that the Titans need the backup, and are just there to take out the trash. Even I could take out an army on my own. As a combined unit, the Titans are living nightmares. So I implore you to think about who you send where, boy.", the Titan of War chastised the blond male. "Trust me Eleanor," said Blaine, "you haven't fought a Dragon Gunfire Mage before. I'm not saying they're hard to beat, I'm just saying they're not easy to defeat. Hell, Herald could barely hold his own against his opponent." Gundahar shrugged, with a smirk spreading across his face. "Eleanor-Sama! You misunderstand me, I know your strength, you're icy coldness makes my heart bloom~! You only need your Centurion, you're better off in pairs... Please understand that...~" Gundahar blew a kiss to Eleanor, with a wink. "I agree with the idea that we should separate the guild master from his guild, but a divide and concur method focuses too much on a direct attack. Direct attacks almost never work, and exhaust our forces much faster than an alternate method... one must first upset the enemy's equilibrium, find weakness and calculate strengths. A small unite would work well to deduce the enemies power. If we set up small unit in the center with a few Titans and his Centurions, Dragon Gunfire will most likely charge straight forward, thinking Cronus lay inside. Then another unit will flank the sides and take out weak enemies, once they are engaged with the central force." Rhea says with a serious tone. "A pair of Cardinals should act as a last line of defense for Cronus, should the enemy send a stealth squad around while our forces are distracted. And of course cherry blossom here would act as Cronus' body guard..." Rhea says as she gestures to Gundahar, finding great pleasure in the nicknames she has been coming up with. "Cherry blossom..?" Gundahar asked, then blushed. "Thankies, Rhea-Sama, I didn't know you loved me, giving me cutesy nicknames, my heart feels like it's going to explode!~" Gundahar smiled at her, knowing if he did this, it would irritate her. Turning to see her face, red and with her upper lip curled in a snarl, Gundahar knew it worked. "I agree with Rhea's plan although the enemies could always be smart enough to see through the deception and avoid it, doesn't the other side have a time Seer, a being who can see the future wouldn't it be more beneficial for a single Titan to take him out" Chi said smiling as she teleported instantly back onto Rhea's Shoulders. She was gladly volunteering herself to do this task. "There's one thing we're forgetting," said Hyperion. "The prisoner. Sure he can't escape, but Dragon Gunfire will most certainly prioritize his release. Most legal guilds never leave a man behind, especially one of their S-Class Mages." "I say we have Ashura Guard the Prisoner" Chi said teleporting onto Hyperion's shoulders. "I mean I doubt anyone in Dragon Gunfire could defeat him personally he scares me more than anyone in the Cardinals he even scares me more then Master Cronus." "I disagree," said Darius. "Sure Ashura is powerful, but if his absence demonstrates anything, can we truly give him this responsibility? I believe Rhea would make a batter guard." "Ashura would follow direct orders from Cronus so just tell Cronus would say so plus He would prefer to work alonr rather then work with others and being a guard would let him be his lone wolf self" Chi said. A shadow put Chi back into her seat. "We will not bother Cronus, I'm the one who is handling this job. If Ashura isn't here, I would say he guard the prisoner, since he'd rather be alone than in a group of people." Gundahar sneered at Chi. "Stay in your seat, please." "Don't wanna stay seated" Chi said spitting her Tongue out at Gundahar. "Plus shoulders are comfier" she then makes a squirrel like sound at Gundahar. Once again, randomly speaking out of nowhere "Hmm.. From what I know, the guild master is Aether Cade, right? Since he's a dragonslayer why don't we leave him to a real dragon?" Renzo suggested. "Also.. I heard the Dragon Gunfire mages are pretty strong, I wonder how powerful they are." Renzo smiled at the thrill and thoughts of fighting this specific person, which was something you don't see everyday. Suddenly a man in black armor burst into the room. "Where is Cronus?" He asked angrily. "Jason," said Hyperion quizzically, "What are you doing here? This is an officers meeting only." "Well Cronus is my father, meaning I'm heir to his throne. So tell me where is he." "Lord Cronus is busy at the moment," started Darius, "so if you'd calm down-" Jason didn't even give him time to finish, shooting him through the chest with a Black Bullet. He collapsed onto the table. "Where is he?" Jason was seething with rage. "Aw is daddy's little boy upset that him and his friends got beat by a few of those pathetic Dragon Gunfire mages?" Rhea says with a sarcastic tone, speaking as if she was talking to a baby. "If you would take the time to listen for once, Lord Cronus is busy, he will see you when he is done." Standing up, she smooths out her dress and begins walking to the door. "Now, I have no more patience left to deal with this chaotic, disorganized meeting. Hyperion, if you would be a dear and tell me later what my position will be in the battle, I will have my men ready. Next time we have this type of meeting, I hope you all won't act like children and learn to show some respect, or I will not be in attendance. Goodbye." Rhea says in a composed tone as her body turned to sand, being sucked into the air vent transporting her outside, her tiny particles avoiding the seal that was placed around the room. Gundahar looked at the seal, then looked at Hypa-Chan, a disappointed look on his face. "Hiya, Ja-Chan! Why're you looking for Cronus?" Gundahar asked, in a cutesy tone, his face puzzled. "I-Is something the matter, Ja-Chan?! Do you need help with anything?!" Gundahar was a loyal servant to Cronus' family, his concern for Jason was more than the concern of Darius. "Gundahar hopped up onto the table, skipping over to Jason, stepping over Darius' collapsed body. "Do you need me to do anything?" asked Gundahar, admiring Jason's armor. "I don't care how busy Cronus is!" Yelled Jason. "One of you tell me why Fragor is here!" Gundahar winced. "J-Ja-Chan... W-What do you mean...?" Gundahar asked him, as gently as he could. "The Dragon! It just so happened one my fr... Students used to have him as a mentor. So I'm curious why he's locked up in our basement!" "J-Ja-Chan... Please calm down... I'll get Fragor-Sama out of the basement! Honest, honest!" Gundahar looked Jason in the eye, examining him. "Fine, but tell Cronus I was looking for him." He turned around and left. Gundahar waved Jason goodbye, then turned to Hypa-Chan. "You must finish this up, quickly, I need to go check up on Cronus..." Gundahar shivered. "Now I got to do the impossible, my speciality. Bai-bais!" Gundahar left the room, after Jason. Hyperion sighed, and rose to his feet. "Now with that outburst out of the way, we should finalize our plans. Does anyone have any preferences to which Dragon Gunfire member they wish to fight." Renzo stood up, raising his hand to show a sign of respect. "I wish to fight Vant Seas and Oliver Ore.." He said as he shows a sadistic grin.